


The Devil's Deal

by Rarae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, Kinda, Oops, Poetry, Shapeshifting, Soul Selling, also a horse, and part in couplets, i forgot halfway through how many lines to stanza, im too lazy to change it, is that a thing?, let's just pretend it was on purpose, not really - Freeform, part part of this is in triads, poem, soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this fucking moron decides to make a deal with a demon. I'm sure that'll turn out well for the poor bastard.</p><p>Spoiler: It doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my better works by far but here it is anyways

Candles are lit in provocative display,  
Sanguine wax, inhuman in shade,  
Gushes to the floor where it then lay,

Crimson smoke rises to the roof,  
Settling in, oppressive as,  
Comanche's iron hoof

Out of the depths into darkness anew  
Steps forth a great horse, shaking off  
From his mane, Hell's fiery afternoon dew

The great beast changes form  
And into man the creature  
Grotesquely transform

Master of 30 legions and Father of Sin  
Before ye behold  
He who is Gamigin.

The star below shines with light,  
The eery shade that delights in  
Making worse the weary night

-It's the light of a traveler on the road  
Who sees in the distance  
The murderer's homely abode.

With a horrid shudder the man-like beast speaks,  
"To thee I serve, 'til ye die in flame  
Or 'til the gate of Heaven creaks.

Anything of the spheres now be of thine,  
For but a small price,  
Anything to the end of time."

"And if I should ask for all the world's gold  
"Ye would receive!  
For the small price of thine soul.

But what truly is the value of one mortal soul?  
And of thine that is torn?  
Of likeness to stray coal?

And what is the value to thee, the possessor?  
Of all thine possessions,  
A soul be the lesser.

What use have ye for such a thing?  
Thy could find more use  
For a shattered copper ring!"

"Cease thy blather ye squanderer of speech.  
I know the price,  
Ye father of treacherous leech!

I know the cost and am prepared to pay,  
For I know what blessed reward,  
Before my feet lay."

The moon hangs heavy and the clock strikes twelve  
A deal is struck in the place where no man dare dwell.

His future is unsure,  
His motives less than pure.

Perhaps his life will be prosperous,  
But over his fate lay a dark cloud, ominous.

Nevertheless, the deal is done and the bread broken.  
The soul is sold and the vows spoken.


End file.
